The Rise of Sesshomaru and the Fall of Rin
by Mothermonsterx3
Summary: Rin had to destroy something that was precious to her. Sesshomaru meets a person, a person he thought he would never see again. How will each of the characters handle their situation?Will they learn something about themselves they thought was never there?
1. The Aftermath

**(Hello my fabulous readers! I feel a little silly today xP. Anyway here is the continuation of my other story In Plain Sight. Anyone who hasn't read that story yet feel free to check it out. Enjoy the first chapter of The Rise of Sesshomaru and the Fall of Rin.)**

Chapter 1. The Aftermath

Rin opened her eyes to an emerald field. It shined and sparkled off the crescent shaped moon in the sky, only the moon wasn't white. It was a deep sapphire blue.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered into the cold, chilly night air. In that moment, the field turned into an violent ocean that consumed Rin's entire body. She tried to scream, but the salty water invaded her mouth, entering in her lungs. A sharp pain entered into her chest where her heart was located. Suddenly two figures appeared in the water; one of Sesshomaru and one of herself. The imitation Rin struck her lord with a glinting sword. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed. She was underwater however, and all that came out of her mouth was bubbles. The dog demon's figure vanished and Rin was left alone with her imaginary self.

"You killed him," the girl whispered with a haunting voice. "You took his life after everything he did for you. You deserve to DIE!" The girl drew up her sword and brought it down upon the young Rin.

"NO!" Rin screamed in the night air. She jerked awake to find many fearful eyes staring at her.

"Rin! Rin!" Kagome stated, trying to calm her down. "It's ok. You're safe." Rin was breathing hard and sweat rolled down her cheek. She held tight onto Sesshomaru's two swords, Tenseiga and Bakusaiga. Everyone was staring at Rin with deep concerned eyes from Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo to Sango, Miroku and Kaede.

This flared something deep inside of Rin and caused her to yell, "Ok ok! I'm fine just leave me alone!" This stunned everyone inside the little hut and Rin laid back down to go to sleep. Everyone exchanged glances and decided it was best to leave. Slowly the worried people began leaving, until there was only Rin and Kaede.

_In the other world..._

"Father," Sesshomaru whispered as the legendary Inu no Taisho stepped into view. He stood tall and proud. One thick, royal blue stripe similar to Sesshomaru's marked each of his cheeks. A golden pair of of eyes met Sesshomaru's and Inu no Taisho's tied up, long, grey-silver hair flowed evenly with the wind.

"Sesshomaru...my son," Inu no Taisho stated deeply. "Come with me. You have a long journey ahead of you."

_In the forest..._

Rin walked through the kaleidoscopic flowers gloomily. It was still nightfall and the stars were twinkling in the midnight blue sky. The full moon shown overhead lighting Rin's secret garden. She began to feel warm salty tears trail down the side of her face. Rin remembered the special moment she and Sesshomaru shared at this very place. She remembered the beautiful irises that were given to her. Then suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as the words of the dream she just had echoed in her mind.

'You took his life after everything he did for you. You deserve to die...' Rin shook her head to clear her head of the horrible thoughts, but the guilt managed to settle into Rin's heart. She collapsed onto the ground and began to sob heavily. 'Maybe I do deserve to die," Rin thought to herself. 'No. I can't. Sesshomaru risked his life many times to save mine. I can't just forsake all his sacrifices.' This didn't help the guilt Rin was experiencing. 'If only I was stronger.'

Rin managed to pull herself together and get up off the ground. She walked back to her hut soundlessly. She did not want anyone to know that she was sneaking out at night. When Rin reached her little house she was greeted by Kaede's light snores. She laid back in her bed and shut her eyes fearful of her next dream.

**(I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't go into detail yet about what happened to Sesshomaru or exactly where he is, but I bet you guys can take a pretty good guess ;)**

**P.S. Anyone who doesn't understand the part where Rin is in the secret garden you can read my first story, The Connection. Everything will be explained there. Stay tuned for my next chapter. What will happen to the fluffies? xD)**


	2. The Development

**(Hey guys. I know it's almost been a week since my first chapter. I got hit with two research projects -_- sigh…school just has to interfere with my writing. Anyway here is chapter two. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 2. The Development

Sesshomaru followed his father obediently into the white mist. He studied everything around him, everything being so familiar. He was in the netherworld standing upon his father's enormous corpse.

"My son," Inu no Taisho spoke firmly, but softly. "You have done well." 'Done well?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Sesshomaru," the dog general stated softly. "Do you have something to protect?" In that moment a black portal appeared surrounded by thin white light. Inu no Taisho stepped into the glowing darkness and murmured the words, "I think you do."

xxxx

Rin opened her eyes to the warm amber sunshine. She turned to face the old brown wooden wall. She kept still not wanting to get up.

"Rin," Kaede said to the girl worriedly. "Yae need to eat." She knew it difficult for Rin to handle Sesshomaru's death, but the girl hasn't eaten a thing since the incident. It has already been four days.

"No," Rin stated phlegmatically. Her angel, her happiness was gone. The last thing she wanted to do was eat.

"Rin," Kaede spoke firmly. "I know yae don't feel like eating, but you have to."

"I said no!" Rin yelled angrily. Nobody understood what she was going through. Sesshomaru was her savior. When no one was there to care for her he was. He saved her life several times not only physically, but emotionally. She suffered so much when her parents died. After her new village took her in, they isolated her thinking of her as a freak not knowing her pain. She used to have nightmares about the village's raid. All that ended when Sesshomaru entered her life. Now he was gone. The worst part of it all was that she was one who was responsible. Rin ran out of the hut into the forest.

xxxx

Sesshomaru stepped into the dark portal. A bright white light enveloped him. Blurry images appeared around him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realized what they were. They were his memories...

xxxx

Rin walked over to the bones eater well and laid on the luscious green grass. The wind blew rustling the tall foreboding trees. The golden sunlight greeted her face, but she shunned it away by covering her face with her hands. Her heart felt so heavy. She began to weep struggling to keep her emotions intact. When Rin rolled onto her side she noticed purple, yellow and white irises growing beautifully. It just reminded her of the bouquet her lord had given her. Anger filled Rin's veins and she tore up each of the flowers until they were in hundreds of pieces scattered before her.

Rin's mouth gaped open as she realizes what she has done. 'How could I do such a thing?' Rin thought to herself as her body starts to tremble. Fear enters her heart and she begins to run. Rin's eyes begin to water. She has never killed anything like that before. She didn't understand why she destroyed the fragile flowers. She just knew that her actions made her tremble where she stood. Rin continued to run deeper and deeper into the forest.

**(Hey my peoples! How's my story? xD What's going to happen to Sesshomaru? What happened to Rin? Stay tuned and review!)**


	3. The Memory

**Hello my readers! I know it's been more than a week since my last update. To be honest, I did have trouble making this chapter come out the way I wanted it to, but I think I got it just right. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3. The Memory

Kaede began to worry. She let Rin run out of the hut so she could have her space, but it had been awhile now and she still has not returned. She decided to walk over to Inuyasha's hut and see if he could sense Rin in the area. She reached the little hut only to find Kagome and Inuyasha arguing. Not surprisingly, about her cooking.

"It's too spicy!" Inuyasha stated wiggling his sensitive tongue.

"What do you mean it's too spicy?" Kagome yelled irritably. "I cooked it extra sweet just for you!"

"I wish you could go back to your own time so you could bring me that yellow stuff," Inuyasha stated childishly.

"Ahem," Kaede stated hoping to catch their attention. The bickering couple stopped to divert their attention to the old priestess. "Rin has run off. She has been gone for some time now." Kaede's voice began to mingle with worry. Rin could be in danger.

"Keh!" Inuyasha spoke sticking his nose in the air. "So she's still acting up."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in her warning tone.

"She was the one who ran off!" Inuyasha stated putting on a mask of indifference. The two priestesses, however, could not be fooled.

"Inuyasha," Kaede stated with wise eyes. "Everyone has a dark side." She began to ponder on the extent of her words. How far has Rin gone?

_**In the forest...**_

Rin continued to run and run until she tripped over a tree branch. She cried out as she landed on the cold brown earth. As Rin lifted herself of the ground, she realized where she was. It was almost 7-8 years since her last meeting here. This was where she met her beloved Sesshomaru.

_**In the netherworld...**_

One of the blurry images appeared in front of Sesshomaru, gradually becoming clearer and clearer. Sesshomaru studied the image carefully. It showed himself leaning against a tall sturdy tree. He was badly wounded and his spiked armor was broken into pieces. Out of the bushes surrounding him came a little girl no older than 7. She was wearing a hideous brown peasant kimono. Sesshomaru growled at the girl's presence, but she did not back away. She stood strong, unafraid of the demon before her. Sesshomaru knew what the image was revealing to him, it the day he met Rin. The question was, however, why was this being shown to him?

_**In the forest... **_

Rin felt the smooth hazelnut bark of the giant, peaceful tree. It was where her lord had rested. She remembered that day clearly. Rin glanced to the side walking over to the bushes. It was where she first faced Sesshomaru. He had growled at her warning her to stay away. She was fearful at first, but decided to hold her ground. He was injured and from a glance anyone could see that he had lost a large amount of blood. She couldn't just leave him to die.

_**In the netherworld...**_

Sesshomaru had never seen anyone reveal the amount of courage Rin showed on that day. No one ever approached him in a caring manner. Most were either to fearful of the dog demon's power or too involved with his appearance. What surprised the Lord of the West was that the little girl kept coming back no matter what he said. She simply refused to leave him alone. She wanted to make sure that he had everything he needed to recover. The most shocking part of all was that he actually made Rin smile. The child came one day with a multitude of bruises and minor lacerations. He only asked one simple question, where did you get those bruises?

_**In the forest...**_

Sesshomaru's question filled Rin's mind. Where did you get those bruises? When Rin didn't reply he said, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to." She remembered smiling happily at those soft spoken words. Everyone in the village treated her like a freak because of her quiet like nature. She didn't speak at all. Even when the village men beat her for stealing fish she did not cry. No one bothered to know why. She was just the creepy little orphan who didn't speak. For once someone didn't mind her silence. For once someone asked about her well-being. Rin couldn't help but smile. For once since her parents died, Rin was truly happy.

The memory of this day only made Rin's heart heavier. How could she kill her savior? Rin held back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. She had to be strong. She shouldn't cry anymore. The tears, however, resisted against young girl's command and began to make their way down her pale cheeks. 'The tears fall, they're so easy to wipe off onto my sleeve, but how do I erase the stain from my heart?' Rin thought to herself. Grief and despair overwhelmed her heart penetrating into her soul and she didn't know what to do. It was in that moment that the bushes behind Rin started trembling. A familiar voice was heard and a figure revealed itself among the green leafy shrubs.

**(The quote I used here was, "The tears fall, they're so easy to wipe off onto my sleeve, but how do I erase the stain from my heart?" It was written by anonymous. Thank you anonymous! **

**Who is this figure? What does it want? What will Rin do? Why is Sesshomaru being shown the day he met Rin? Stay tuned to find out!)**


	4. The Gift

**Hola! How are my readers doing? Me? Oh just studying for my tests. BORING xD. I had to post this chapter up and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4. The Gift

"Inuyasha where are you going?" yelled Kagome struggling to keep up with her husband.

"I'm going to get the brat what else!" Inuyasha shouted behind him. Kagome stopped in her tracks and smiled.

"Inuyasha," the priestess whispered softly to herself.

_**In the netherworld...**_

"You have done well my son," Inu no Taisho stated softly, proud of the young demon standing before him.

"Hmmm," Sesshomaru replied. He knew what his father was implying, he was not fatuous. Over the years, many commented on his human companion even his mother and that pathetic Hitomi. Sesshomaru simply ignored them all. His father would be no different.

The great dog general simply smirked knowing what his son was trying to pull off. "Sesshomaru," he stated in his aristocratic manner. "No one ever choked swallowing their pride."

_**In the forest...**_

"Master Jaken!" Rin shouted happy to see her little green friend. Unfortunately for him, he would be totally unprepared for Rin's enormous hug. The miniature toad wailed in terror when Rin's body clashed with his. The young girl squeezed him so tight that he was struggling to breathe.

"Stop t-thi-is! I-I ca-ant!" Rin immediately let go causing the green imp to fall face first into the ground.

"Opps, sorry!" Rin whispered into the wind. In that moment, something shimmery caught Rin's eyes. She walked over besides Jaken and gingerly picked up a medium sized stone. Rin studied it carefully. It was actually a necklace. It had a beautiful silver chain that glinted off the amber rays of sun. Attached to the chain was a elegantly sculpted flower made of jade. Rin had never seen anything like it before. It was so life like. It was...beautiful.

"Master Jaken," Rin whispered monotonously looking down at the green imp. "What is this?"

"What do you think it is girl?" Jaken replied irritably. "It's a gift from Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered to herself. 'He was going to give this to me?' she thought to herself. Jaken began to notice tears streaking down Rin's face. She buried her head into her hands and cried.

"What are you crying for fool?" Jaken scolded, unaware of recent events. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" In that moment, Inuyasha burst forth from the graceful trees and answered, "That's a long story."

**How is my story so far? I just had to bring Jaken into it! I also wanted to bring just slight bit of humor into this chapter, just a tad. How do you think Jaken will react once he gets the news? On another thought, Sesshomaru was going to give Rin a necklace? Yes he was. I don't know if they even made necklaces like the one I described, but I thought that it would be a nice, simple yet elegant design. **

The quote I used here was "No one ever choked swallowing their pride." The exact quote is actually "No one ever choked to death swallowing his pride." By: anonymous. Gotta love that guy ;)

**Stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. The Questioning

**Hello my dears! How you are doing this fine night? Anyway I'm just being random xD. Here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5. The Questioning

Sesshomaru ignored his father's comments, but Inu no Taisho refused to let it go.

"I know you saved her," the dog general replied to his son's silence. This made Sesshomaru's eyes widen just a tad. How did his father know all these things?

"What of it?" Sesshomaru responded impassively. He did not want his father to see his shock.

"Sesshomaru, How did you die?" Sesshomaru was stunned to hear his father's question. Did he really expect him to describe his death?

_**In the village...**_

"L-l-l-ord S-s-s-essh-sh-omaru-u!" Jaken wailed with glassy eyes. He began to weep over the news of his lord's death. "Lord Sesshomaru!" In the blink of an eye Jaken's face made contact with the ground. Inuyasha's hand grabbed hold of the small imp's face and whispered, "Hey! Will you cut it out? You think you are going to make Rin feel any better?" Inuyasha knew the girl was already having a hard enough time getting over Sesshomaru's death. The last thing she needed was someone else's sadness.

The young girl simply sat on the last step of the long staircase and held tight onto the chain in her hands. Her face was phlegmatic and her warm chocolate brown eyes were now dull and lifeless. Rin had enough of the pain, of the grief, of the guilt. She decided to do the one thing that made all of it go away. She decided to flip the switch on her soul to become a simple unemotional lifeless being. 'It's better this way,' she thought to herself. 'No one will have to worry about my well-being and I don't have to worry about the pain. I can be free to move on.' Rin's heart, however, was battling against her mind. She felt so conflicted. Part of her wanted to throw her heart away into the ocean never to be found. Another part of her knew the dangers of such actions. 'What should I do?' Rin thought desperately.

_**In the nether world...**_

"It started with that girl I believe," the dog general replied. Sesshomaru's blood was beginning to boil. Who was he to comment? Sesshomaru remained calm and nonrespondent. "Sesshomaru you must realize the significance in your death." The young dog demon was now frustrated with his father's words. Was he insulting him? Who was he to talk? "Sesshomaru," Inu no Taisho sighed with annoyance. "You have followed in my footsteps. My death is now yours."

_**In the village...**_

Rin's onyx hair sprawled around her face and shoulders. Her chocolate orbs were now fixated upon the jade rose in her pale ghostly hands. Half an hour passed and Rin has barely moved. Kaede watching Rin closely from the hut began to worry and decided to bring the girl inside.

"Come inside child," Kaede whispered softly. Her eyes wrinkled with conern when Rin didn't move. "Rin I know it's hard for yae to handle Sesshomaru's death, but please come inside. Why don't yae eat a nice bowl of soup? Yae still haven't eaten." Rin made no move toward Kaede she just sat there. Rin was still trying decide if she should lock up her heart. The pain and guilt was unbearable, but still to give away her emotions, her humanity. What can one do?

Kaede walked toward the gray stone steps and sat close to Rin. "Kaede?" Rin mummered softly.

"Is is better to feel pain or not feel anything at all?"

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 5. I will try to update my story as soon as possible. Keep an eye out! ;) **


	6. The Maddening Truth

**Hello Dearies! Sorry I took so long. I had trouble trying to word this chapter, but I finally have it figured out so I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and just in case, this is the continuation of In Plain Sight my second story. The first part is The Connection. Just in case you guys want to read those too. Happy Readings!**

Chapter 6. The Maddening Truth

'His death is mine?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Shock spread throughout his body although he took no initiative to reveal it. 'I...am...like...my father? No. I am not like him. I am not weak.'

"Ridiculous," Sesshomaru muttered. He refused to believe that he would be anything like his father when it came to the fondness of humans. His father, however, knew the truth.

"Sesshomaru you must admit the truth." 'The truth?' the Lord of the West thought to himself. 'No. I am not like my father. I did not die for a human. I did-.' That's when Sesshomaru's mind went into shock. In that moment the truth hit him hard, especially in his pride. His eyes widened a bit as he remembered the last thing he thought before he died. 'I protect Rin.'

**In the village...**

Kaede's body stiffened with Rin's question. It was not what she was expecting at the moment. Kaede sighed, for she knew that things were starting to degenerate.

"Rin you are a strong young woman who had to deal with many difficulties and obstacles. You have overcome them all."

"But is it better to feel pain or not feel anything at all?" Rin asked insisting on an answer. Kaede looked down at the young fragile girl and knew that there was only one thing she could say to her at this moment.

"Rin to love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything, and your heart will certainly be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact, you must give your heart to no one, not even to an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements; lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket- safe, dark, motionless, airless-it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable." Rin's eyes began to water, but she had no time to ponder upon Kaede's wise words for it was in that moment that a loud thunderous sound was heard. A large amount of dust surrounded the air. Out of the dust came a very old friend.

"Totosai!" Kagome shouted as she raced out of her hut to greet her friend. Rin immediately stood up and began to walk ungracefully to the sword smith. He knew many things when it came to Sesshomaru maybe he had some news about him. Something, something that would prove her Sesshomaru wasn't gone.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Totosai asked cautiously. Everyone suddenly became sullen, despair weaving itself through the air. Rin's mouth hung open. It seemed that Totosai didn't know anything at all. "I see I was right about one thing." This one statement caught everyone's attention.

"Totosai, what do you mean?" Kagome asked carefully. Did he know Sesshomaru was gone?

"I am a master sword smith. I have been watching the reactions of Tenseiga and Baksuiga. It seems that Sesshomaru has…died." The old demon immediately looked over to Rin who hid her eyes behind her bangs. "There is one way to revive him."

"**To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything, and your heart will certainly be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact, you must give your heart to no one, not even to an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements; lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket- safe, dark, motionless, airless-it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable." – C.S. Lewis **

**Oh and there is that damn cliffhanger again. Sorry guys xD. How can one possible revive Sesshomaru? Well I guess that's for me to know and you to find out so stay tuned!**

**P.S. If you want you guys can tell me your theories. Who gets the closest right answer?**


	7. It's Only the Beginning

**Hey guys! Sorry I know I'm pretty late with my update. Anyway to make it up to you guys I am going to try to update my story with chapter 8 ASAP probably either later on today, tomorrow or Monday. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7. It's Only the Beginning

Rin's eyes bulged out of her face as she ran toward Totosai. She roughly grabbed hold of his green and navy blue striped kimono. "How? How?" Rin begged while shaking the elderly sword smith. He, unfortunately, was not prepared for this and fell backward off his three eyed, brown cow.

"It won't be easy," he stated as he rose from the ground, a large pink bump forming on top of his head.

"What do I have to do?" Rin asked stubbornly. She was going to what was necessary to fix her mistake, her weakness.

"You must visit the Great Lady," the old demon stated while trembling in stance.

"The Great Lady? Who is that?" Inuyasha asked while stepping toward Kagome. Rin knew the answer. It was a long time ago, but she still remembered it clearly.

Rin stepped forward and answered, "Lord Sesshomaru's mother."

In the netherworld...

Inu no Taisho began to feel frustrated with his son's attitude. He was burying the truth with pride and arrogance.

"Sesshomaru how did you die?" the great dog general asked again only to get "hmmm" in response. "You died protecting her didn't you?"

After he asked this question, Inu no Taisho could only describe what he saw as a flinch from his stoic son. His son knew the truth. He now had to get him to admit it. Sesshomaru had to admit that he loved a human. A pure, onyx haired human woman named Rin.

In the village...

"What?" the gang shouted in unison. They never even bothered to consider the fact that Sesshomaru did indeed have a mother.

"It is true," Totosai explained carefully. "She is the only other person besides Goshinki and Inu no Taisho that reach into the netherworld. Although, she is...well..."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Jaken interrupted. Everyone's response was a bemused look plastered onto their faces. What they didn't know was that they would soon find out the meaning behind Jaken's very, very, very wise words.

**Now we enter the world of Sesshomaru's mother or as some call her, Flufflette. What is going to happen? What the hell is going on? Stay tuned and find out!**


	8. The Decision

**Hello to all my readers! I first want to start out with an apology. I haven't updated this story is more than two weeks and it is for this that I sincerely apologize. Life has been busy and well life can be life. All I think about is what one of my friends always told me, "When life hands you lemons you throw it away and ask for cookies." xD Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about my readers. In fact I thought of you often. I just wasn't able to update my story as soon as I wanted to. Anyway I'm back and even though this is a rather short chapter I hope you enjoy anyway. Take Care!**

Chapter 8. The Decision

"Rin," Totosai stated. "You will have to go to the underworld through the Meido neckalce."

"The purple one?" Rin questioned. She remembered the purple necklace that hung around the Great Lady's elegant neck.

"Yes."

"Wait," Kagome interrupted. "Inuyasha has the Meido power. Can't he open a portal to the underworld?" Everyone glanced at each other giving the idea some thought. Totosai, however, didn't even have to think about it.

"No. Rin cannot go to the underworld through Inuyasha's sword. He wouldn't know where or how to transport Rin near Sesshomaru."

Rin looked up to the old demon and said "I'll go see the Great Lady."

"Rin," Totosai spoke with a slight firmness in his voice. "I shall take you up to her, but the underworld is a harsh place. You need someone to go with you, however it is the underworld and there are very few who can actually make the trip. As a result of this, there are only two people that can travel with you on your journey. They are Kagome and Inuyasha. You should be protected by Sesshomaru's Tenseiga, Inuyasha should be protected due to his demon side and the robe of the fire rat and Kagome due to her spiritual powers should be safe from harm as well."

The young girl looked to the couple. She did not expect their help and she wasn't going to ask for it. This was her mistake that needed to be fixed, no else's. She was surprised however when Kagome put her delicate hand on her shoulder and said, "We'll do it."

**Hi guys! Anyway please stay tuned for next week's chapter! Bye!**


	9. The Eyes

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chapter. I wanted to upload this on Christmas, but unfortunately my beta reader (is that what you call it?) was busy. To be honest I have actually been working hard on the next chapter. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and here is my very late present, chapter 9.**

Chapter 9. The Eyes

The cold, wintery night air whipped across Rin's fragile body. She, however, did not flinch or move. She stood up a cliff, hazelnut eyes fixated upon the golden, ember sun creeping its way into the night sky. Everything was silent. No birds chirped, no trees rustled. It was...peaceful. The beginning of this day marked the beginning of Rin's journey, of Rin's salvation.

Rin kept a stoic face similar to Sesshomaru's. She was ready for the challenge. Her small pale hands firmly grasped Tenseiga. She slung the sword over her shoulder. It was all thanks to Kagome who was able to make a strap for her mission.

Soft footsteps crunched underneath the soft grass. Rin turned her head and saw Kagome's light brown eyes meet her's. "Are you ready?" Kagome asked the young girl already seeing the answer in her fierce eyes.

Rin looked to the sunrise once more, reminding her of the golden orbs of her lord. She inhaled deeply and said, "I'm ready."

"Wait!" yelled a small voice. A second later a miniature green toad comes running up to the two women. "I am going too!"

Kagome looked down at Jaken and asked, "Are you sure?

"Of course I'm sure! I have to be there when Lord Sesshomaru returns."

"Ok," the priestess replied. "Rin would you mind-" Kagome stated realizing that she was already walking toward Totosai and jumped on his brown cow. Kagome let out a small sigh before jumping on to Kiara with her husband and of course Jaken. The two animals lifted off into the orange fire sky to the castle of the Great Lady.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and trust me the next chapter is longer than my usual ones. Of course *hint hint* it has to deal with Sesshomaru's mother. Just in case I don't post up quickly enough. Happy New Years to everyone! I hope you enjoy it. Anyway it's 2:51 in the morning so I guess I better go to sleep (you just have to enjoy your vacation :D) **


	10. The Tree

**Happy New Years Eve! I hope everyone will have an awesome New Year. Tick tock goes the clock as we wait for the day's end. xD Here is chapter 10! I worked hard on this chapter and hope dearly to God I got Sesshomaru's mother's personality right. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10. The Tree

"Rin are you sure you want to do this?" Totosai asked the girl cautiously from his brown cow.

"Yes," she replied simply in a monotonous tone. She showed no emotion in her face. No fear, no worries, no regrets. The only hint of feeling was located within Rin's swirling brown eyes. They were determined and...cold. She was set on one thing and one thing only, to save her Sesshomaru.

"I will never understand humans," Totosai sighed into the wind.

"Hey Totosai," Kagome began ready to ask the question that has been located on the back of her mind. "What exactly does Rin have to do to revive Sesshomaru?"

"All she has to do reach Sesshomaru so that she can hand him the Tenseiga. He still is it's master and with the power Sesshomaru has he should be able to revive himself."

"Can Sesshomaru do that?" Kagome asked confusedly. "I didn't know anybody can do that."

"Keh!" Inuyahsa spoke childishly. "It's Sesshomaru. That cold hearted bastard will find a way." Kagome simply nodded her head knowing that Inuyasha was probably right. It did not help her feelings of uneasiness, however. She didn't know what awaited them. Kagome was stuck in her own thoughts until something struck her eye. She glanced toward Rin and noticed something shining beneath Rin's bright green kimono.

"Rin what is that?" she asked glancing towards the girl's pale neck. Rin took hold of the necklace that hung around her neck.

"It's a necklace," she replied wishing not to go into it further. When she saved Sesshomaru he would see that she was appreciating the things he did for her. She would prove to him that she was sorry for things she has done.

"From the magnificent Lord Sesshomaru no less!" Jaken declared out loud for all to hear.

"It was from Sesshomaru?" Kagome, Inuyasha and Totosai asked in unison. Suddenly a dark fury seemed to emanate from the young raven haired girl sitting behind the elderly swordsmith. She slowly turned her head; chocolate orbs open wide with frustration. This was the one topic she didn't want to bring up. Her furious eyes glared down upon the tiny green Jaken while fire surrounded her fragile body. Jaken gulped in terror for he could have swore he had received a similar glare only with ember golden eyes not hazelnut ones.

"We are here," Totosai stated while the landing on a purple marble embellished floor. Rin looked up to find a brown golden throne. Swirls decorated it's gracefully carved edges. Upon that mighty throne was a pale whitish figure. Yellow, golden tainted eyes looked upon the gang with slight amusement. Beneath those very eyes were long, slender magenta lines. A ocean blue crescent kissed the top of its forehead while snow white frosty hair tumbled down it's back and shoulders.

"Rin I believe," the figure cloaked in blue stated. "My, my how you have grown." Everyone turned toward Rin in confusion, for they did not know of her previous adventures.

"You are here for Sesshomaru? Am I correct?" The young girl blinked her eyes in surprise. Did she already know of her son's death? "Well at least I see that I am correct."

"My lady we need to use your Meido Stone," Totosai exclaimed while stepping forward to face the demoness.

"And why would I do that?" she replied back a slight chuckle escaping her magenta lips. "If I am not mistaken didn't Sesshomaru die to save her life?" Unemotional, bored yellow eyes searched Rin's face for any sign of emotion. "Aren't you the reason my son is dead?" That one statement hit Rin, hard. She flinched, but kept her ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru...he...he died to protect me. I am the reason he is dead," Rin confessed. She knew that this was true. She could not deny it. "I wasn't strong enough and Lord Sesshomaru paid the price. But I am here now. I am here to fix my mistake, my weakness. Please help me help him. Please help me revive him." A few tears made its way down Rin's marble cheeks and began to sparkle in the amber colored sunlight.

For a moment everything was silent. Throughout Rin's whole confession the great lady held a nonchalant, dull look. It appeared as though she could care less of her son's death. Kagome and Inuyasha began to understand the meaning behind Jaken's previous statement.

The demoness sighed and lifted the dark purple jewel in the air. In the blink of an eye a portal appeared. It was pitch black except for the outer edges that were a misty white. "Now why should I let those two go in with you?" The Great Lady questioned almost childishly while tugging her head toward Kagome and Inuyasha who were heading toward the dark portal.

"I need their assistance in the underworld," Rin explained. "I cannot do this alone."

"Hmm? Another human and a half demon?" the Great Lady questioned again with humorous eyes. "Oh, I see. You are Inuyasha, half demon son of Inu no Taisho." The couple looked stunned for they did not know what to say or even how to reply. The demoness sensed their hesitation. "Don't worry it's those eyes and that hair of yours. Although I have to say that most of all you have his eyebrows." The Great Lady chuckled with delight. "I always hated those eyebrows." This statement caused Inuyasha's temper to flare, but Kagome kept him still and quiet.

"The girl I assume is your wife." Kagome turned to face the demon and simply nodded to acknowledge her question. 'How very odd," the Great Lady thought to herself. 'Both sons are just like their father. Just like their father.' "You may go," the demon stated. Rin nodded her head and was about to step through the portal when the Great Lady spoke again, "You didn't it make it out alive the first time you know."

Rin halted as the memory of her second death returned to her. She would not let this keep her from completing her mission. "I know," she replied simply. Rin took a deep breath and stepped through the portal along with Inuyasha and Kagome. Jaken looked upon the portal with wonder. For the demoness didn't even warn the couple of the dangers that lied ahead. 'The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree,' Jaken thought to himself. 'The very cold, sporadic indifferent tree.'

**Into the underworld they go! What dangers and adventures lie ahead? As I promised this chapter was longer than my other ones, so this is a New Year's gift from me to all of my readers and I truly hope you have an amazing New Years. Take Care!**


	11. The Underworld

**Hey there guys! I know I know its been o month since my last update and for this I am sorry. I finished all of my midterms and my research paper and now I am ready to get back on track with my writing. Here is chapter 11. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11. The Underworld

At first all you could see was darkness, an endless darkness that seemed to swallow Rin whole. Then little by little a brown dusty road appeared

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Rin cried out into the air. She could see nothing except the road before her. She felt uneasiness wash over her. She felt alone. In the blink of an eye, a dead bird demon swooped in, talons aiming straight for Rin's head. She ducked, barely missing the sharp claws. The bird demon screeched with frustration over missing his prey. He swooped in again only this time he was so focused on Rin that he failed to sense Inuyasha behind him.

"Iron-reaver soul-stealer!" Inuyasha yelled while striking down the demon. The old dusty bones scattered into pieces.

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed checking on the adolescent for any lacerations she might have received.

"I'm fine," Rin replied, not even looking Kagome in the eye. 'I shouldn't be the one she's worried about', Rin thought fiercely. 'Our main objective is to reach Lord Sesshomaru, to revive him.'

"How the hell are we supposed to know where we are going?" Inuyasha shouted the deep blackening abyss. Then, a light appeared revealing a portal back into the world of the living.

"You take the road," the Great lady spoke into the dark purple jewel. "Although you have witnessed first-hand the dangers of this path. If you wish to turn back, turn back now. The girl over there died here the last time. Do you wish for such a risk to be placed on her again?"

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned toward Rin, who already began walking down road.

"Rin are you sure you want to do this?" Kagome stated causing an eerie silence to come down upon the group. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to-"

"YES I DO!" Rin screamed furiously. "I have to do this! He died because of me, OF ME!" Fury rose in Rin. All the emotions she had kept hidden away burst forth. "If you want to turn back fine, I'll do this on my own. You can't stop me." The couple was stunned to hear Rin's words, but perhaps the person who was stunned most of all was a young demon prince.

xxxx

"You did die by protecting her didn't you," Inu no Taisho spoke to his son who was hiding his golden, ember eyes in the flanks of his silky, silvery hair. They were both looking through a portal, a portal that showed the events that had just occurred. "She is coming and the worst of it all is that her efforts just might be in vain."

At this statement Sesshomaru's eyes widened a tad. It was Inu no Taisho's signal to elaborate.

"Sesshomaru it is the right thing to bring Tenseiga here. They believe, however, that you can revive yourself. This is incorrect. There is only one who has the capability to revive you. This person, however, will ask for something in return, something worthwhile, something meaningful." Sesshomaru turned his head to look straight into his father's golden gaze and wondered who this person was and what they would want.


	12. The Death of Rin

**Hello there lovelies! PLEASE NOTE: Even though the title sounds like, "what! Not this again!" I can promise my readers that the title doesn't really tell what the chapter is about. It is more of a metaphor. You'll see what I am talking about.  I hope all of my reader like it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12. The Death of Rin

"We are not going to leave you," Kagome stated firmly to Rin. To acknowledge her, the young girl simply nodded her head and continued on to complete her quest.

"So how do we know when we reach Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha spoke into the darkness waiting for the Great Lady's reply.

"You will see a white mist," the demoness spoke with a nonchalant tone. Things were getting boring to her already. "From there, only the girl will be allowed through."

"What?" Kagome stated into the darkness. "We can't just leave her!"

"She is the only one with Tenseiga." the Great Lady replied with the slightest bit of authority in her voice. She did not like being argued with. "She is the only one who can get through."

"It's ok Kagome," Rin spoke with assurance. "I'll do whatever it takes."

xxxxx

"Who father?" Sesshomaru spoke in his usual stoic tone. He would make sure that Rin wasn't risking her life for nothing. He never knew of the girl's strong feelings to save him. Whether he admitted it or not Sesshomaru sacrificed himself freely to save Rin. He needed her to live on even when he couldn't.

At his son's question, Inu no Taisho couldn't help but smirk. He was finally getting through to his son. In a deep, victorious voice the dog general stated, "Me."

xxxxx

Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha continued down the brown, dusty path, eyes wary of any signs of an attack. "There's the mist!" Rin shouted, pointing ahead of her. Instead of rushing forward, the gang stood stagnant. They had reached their destination easy, too easy. Out of the mist came an enormous swarm of demons. Dead bird demons swooped in by the hundreds, filling in the endless darkness with their bodies. Snake demons slithered along the road blocking the path to the gang's destination.

In one swift moment, the bird demons flew in a downward motion straight toward the miniature group of three. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as the yellow brightness of energy flowed smoothly through the Tensiaga. The bright yellow energy soon was soon combined with Kagome's light pink, spiritual power. Rin could do nothing, but watch behind Kagome as the two fought side by side, moving in an intricate dance. It soon be came clear, however, that the fight was going nowhere.

"There's too many!" Kagome shouted to her husband, who's anger had begun to flare and the sudden realization. It was in this moment that a large amount of demon birds flew straight into the ground in between Kagome and Rin. The earth underneath Kagome's feet had begun to crumble away leaving the young priestess clutching into the side of the path. The strap of Tenseiga broke as the broken chunks of rock flung toward Rin's body. The girl stumbled onto the cold, unforgiving ground, as the sword of healing skittered across the road.

"Kagome! Rin!" Inuyasha shouted struggling to keep the demons off of him. The half-demon tried to get close to the two women, but was surrounded on every side. Rin scrambled off of the ground and looked to her left. There was Tenseiga, unharmed and within a reasonable distance. On her right, however, was Kagome, struggling to pull herself up. It was too much for her, however, and she was slowly slipping into the deepening abyss.

"Rin! Help me!" Kagome begged. In any normal situation Rin would have ran right toward Kagome to help her to safety. This, however, was different. Rin looked to her left again and saw that the swarm of demons was slowly coming closer and closer to Tenseiga. If Rin didn't act soon the sword might be pushed off the path and lost forever along with Sesshomaru's soul. 'Sesshomaru,' Rin thought suddenly. That was the reason she was here, the reason she was risking her life. A flashback of all Sesshomaru's kindness toward her came upon the young Rin. Tears sprung to the girl's eyes as she remembered the golden orbs of her beloved lord.

Apart of Rin, however, knew that Kagome was struggling for life, trying her hardest not to fall. Rin soon realized that she was going to have to make a choice to either save Sesshomaru's life or Kagome's life. The priestess was the closest thing she ever had to a sister. Kagome was there to help Rin during her times of need.

'What do I do?' Rin thought to herself desperately. She looked left then looked right. 'What do I choose?' Tears began to trail down the girl's face. Then suddenly from the darkest place in Rin's heart, a place she didn't even know was there, a voice was heard. 'Let the girl die,' it said menacingly. 'What good is she to you? It was your fault he died. Yours. You need to fix this mistake. All you are is a problem. Everywhere people go they end up taking care of you. Your pathetic. Save Sesshomaru and regain your salvation."

The other part of Rin fought against this idea. 'Save Kagome,' it said with firmness in its voice. 'She is here and living. Imagine the people that will miss her. She risked her life to help you.' Rin looked to Kagome one last time time and saw desperation in the priestess's brown eyes. 'I'll make sure she doesn't die in vain,' Rin thought to herself. She began to run toward Tenseiga. She looked backed one more time to see the shock in Kagome's face and mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry.'

**Stay tuned for the next upcoming chapter!**


	13. Conflicts

Chapter 13. Conflicts

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at his father words or rather word. His father wanted something from him? What could he possibly want?

Sensing his son's confusion and shock, rare to find in the aristocratic Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho looked straight into his son's ember eyes and said, "I want your confession Sesshomaru. I want you to admit your love for the girl, for Rin."

xxxxx

Rin picked up Tenseiga and dashed toward the white mist. She didn't dare to look back again. The mist swirled in around Rin, blinding her eyes. Tears were still streaking down the sides of her cheeks as the realization of her choice weighed down upon her. 'What have I done?' The girl thought to herself desperately. 'How could I have just left Kagome and Inuyasha to die?'

Guilt flooded into Rin's heart causing her become dizzy. Her vision became blurry and she collapsed on the ground. Struggling to pick herself up, Rin began to cry even harder. 'What have I done!'

xxxx

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed desperately. The half-demon heard his wife's shouts and began to swing his sword furiously at each demon. Fear grew in Inuyasha's heart and he unleashed his fury on the surrounding demons.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha shouted as large pieces of diamonds flew from the sword into the flesh of his enemies. The ground became stained with crimson red blood. Kagome's hands were beginning to become numb. Then in a blink of an eye she was slipping off the path to forever be a part of oblivion. Her hands slipped off the rocks of the path and she began to fall, the darkness overwhelming her. Just before she screamed, a strong hand grabbed her's.

"Don't you die on me Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru stood silent, unsure of what to say. This feeling made him furious. Uncertainty and helplessness were feelings the demon lord was not accustomed too.

"She is stuck in the mist," Inu no Taisho stated sharply, his words cutting into Sesshomaru like a double edged sword. The demon prince making no effort to show it, however. "She will not leave until you admit it."

"Ridiculous," muttered Sesshomaru beginning to walk away from his father. If Rin was in the white mist that surrounded this place perhaps he could find her. Sesshomaru's words made Inu no Taisho's temper flare.

"Ridiculous huh? So ridiculous that you revived her after she died. So ridiculous that you sacrificed your own life to save her. She will not leave this place until you admit your love for her. She sacrificed everything for you do you know that?" In that moment, a portal appeared. Sesshomaru turned around as he heard Kagome's scream, "Rin! Help me!" His eyes searched the portal as he saw Rin leave the young priestess behind just to save Tenseiga.

'She left her?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Rin's actions seemed to have confused him even more. He was a demon made for conquest and power, but yet he stood by this girl since she was seven. Why? That was what his father wanted to know or rather needed Sesshomaru himself to understand. Inu no Taisho knew the answer, but his son, however, need to scrape away all the pride and arrogance even if for one moment and admit what he really felt inside.

"You think it makes you weak, Sesshomaru," the Great Dog General stated. "Your wrong. To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage."

xxxxx

Rin managed to lift herself off the floor, but she was still struggling to walk straight. It felt as if all the pressure in world was moving upon her young, fragile body. She couldn't handle the guilt that was slowly filling its way into her heart. Suddenly, Rin began to hear the roar of demons. She looked behind her and saw the swarm coming toward her. The adolescent scrambled off the ground and began to run forward. Rin did the one thing she knew she could always do in her times of need. She filled her lungs with air until they hurt and screamed, "LORD SESSHOMARU!"


	14. To Be or Not To Be

Chapter 14. To Be or Not to Be

Rin's cry echoed throughout the Underworld onto the ears of a certain demon lord. Sesshomaru immediately turned and ran toward the direction of Rin's cry, but was blocked by a barrier put around the white mist.

"Admit it Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho shouted toward his son. "Admit it then she will be free."

xxxxx

The demons were coming closer and closer to the young Rin with each passing minute. The girl was struggling to keep her pace and soon tripped onto the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

xxxxx

Sesshomaru stood silent and still. 'I love Rin?' he thought to himself. 'No. I do feel this affection for her.' Some part of him, however, knew that he was fooling himself. Sesshomaru built up so much conflict within himself that his red demon eyes had begun to show and his powerful demonic aura was swirling around him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried into the white mist. The demon prince heard her cry a second time and lost his temper. Subconsciously, Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and out of his two fingers came his emerald green whip. He sliced across the barrier over and over again. Inu no Taisho wore a shocked expression on his wise face. He had never seen his son act in such a manner. It only proved to him more that Sesshomaru did indeed care for this girl.

The Lord of the West's mind was filled with confusion. He was beginning to doubt everything he believed. Questions came one after another causing him even more confusion, but underneath it all Sesshomaru knew that one thing was true. Underneath all of the arrogance and pride he knew that he indeed loved Rin. It was in that moment of truth that the barrier disappeared. Sesshomaru rushed through the thick, cloudy white mist without a second thought.

xxxxx

The vicious, bloodthirsty demons began to advance upon young Rin. The only thing she could do was close her eyes and wait for the unbearable pain to come. The next thing Rin knew she was flying. Warm air whipped across her face and strong pale hands hugged her close to a warm body. The adolescent looked up and gasped. He was everything she remembered him to be. Beautiful, silky silver hair flowed evenly in the wind. Two soft magenta lines rested underneath sparkling golden diamonds. A soft ocean blue crescent kissed the top of his forehead. Rin couldn't believe it. Her hands reached up and gingerly stroked her savior's magenta stripes. The angel looked down at her with kindness hidden in its eyes. It was really him, her guardian, her Sesshomaru.


	15. United

Chapter 15. United

Once he was a safe enough distance from the demons, Sesshomaru took the girl from his arms and put her on her feet on the ground. His flashing green whip came out of his two fingers and waited for the stepped in front of Rin, protecting her from the battle. Slowly the demons came. Sesshomaru twirled his whip with an elegant sense of grace. Rin watched as the demons to slain one by one. After the last demon was slain the thick mist that surrounded the two people disappeared.

Rin stood still, staring at her lord. Caught up in the moment, The young girl rammed into Sesshomaru hugging him close to her body. She pressed her head on his chest firmly just to make sure he was real. Tears slid down her face for she knew at that very moment the true reason why she made all those sacrifices. It was for the angelic creature in her very arms.

Sesshomaru, taken back by Rin's sudden actions, became rigid and uncomfortable. He was unsure of how to react. The Lord of the West, with all the self control he possessed, calmed himself down and put his hand on Rin's delicate head. The adolescent wanted nothing more, but to hold onto to her angel just a bit longer. She, however, felt his muscles tighten underneath her and hesitantly release him from her grip. Sesshomaru, however, unconsciously held her head in place close to his chest.

This action shocked both the demon prince and Rin. Sesshomaru did not know what to think at his display of affection. Part of him like the way Rin gingerly laid her head on top of his armor. He, of course, would not admit nor show it. Eventually, Sesshomaru let go of the young woman. She stared deep into his ember eyes and flashed her stunning smile, one that hasn't been seen in a long time. Sesshomaru's eyes softened, but reverted back to its usually stoic look when his sensitive ears picked up on a soft thrumming.

Rin looked down at her feet and picked up Tenseiga. It was now pulsing with life and glowing a bright neon blue color. "Lord Sesshomaru," the girl whispered, holding the sword in her fragile hands.

"Tenseiga thrums with the desire to save," said an elegant voice appearing from the shadow. Rin's chocolate orbs gazed upon the creature with a sense of curiosity and intelligence. This man with silver snow hair and burning golden eyes had to be connected to her lord somehow, that much she new. There was something about him, however, that Rin could not put her finger on. His smile had something hidden within it's depths, like a secret only he knew.

The creature's gaze flicked toward her instinctively. It appeared that he was studying her as much as she was studying him. "Hello." The man stated simply with a deep and eloquent voice. He did not appear to be a threat and Sesshomaru certainly wasn't acting hostile toward him. In fact, her lord faced away from the demon standing in front of them. If the young adolescent didn't know any better, she would of said that her lord was indeed slightly pouting, perhaps even sulking. She, however, knew better for Sesshomaru shows no such emotion. Unless...

"Hello," she replied back at the man gifting him with one of her smiles.

"May I see that sword?" he asked quite calmly. Rin looked over to the Lord of West to look for signs of any disapproval, but he showed none so she stretched out her long, slender arm and gingerly handed over Tensiega. The demon took the sword from her and closed his eyes. The sword was almost just as he remembered it to be. There was something, however, that was slightly different. Tenseiga had a new master and with that new master it had a new affection. The sword of healing cared for Sesshomaru and it wanted to protect him.

This is what Inu no Taisho wanted. He wanted Tenseiga and Sesshomaru to become connected. With this sword, came Sesshomaru's transformation. "You have proven it to me Sesshomaru," the dog general declared to his son. The Lord of the West said nothing at these words. He knew what his father spoke of. With this, Inu no Taisho drew the sword of healing from its sheath.

Rin looked at this man with curiosity. Who was he? He seemed very familiar. In that moment, Rin remembered where she had seen him before. The day that S'ounga threatened the world, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha joined forces to stop him. When they finally won, a figure appeared from the cracks of the underworld. It was him, the man standing before her. If Rin's memory served her correctly, the dog brothers had called him father.

'This is Lord Sesshomaru's father?' Rin questioned to herself. Her lord did take after him in many ways. The creature turned toward Rin and stated, "You are the key. Do not ever doubt that. You have more power than you know of." Without waiting for the young girl's reply, Inu no Taisho sliced the air before Sesshomaru with Tenseiga. The same blue light that cloaked the sword now engulfed Sesshomaru. The dog general turned and moved his hand in a circle. A black portal appeared. Within its depths came two familiar figures. Ones Rin thought were forever lost.

Inuyasha burst force from the portal with Kagome safely in his arms. Dazed and confused, Inuyasha came to an abrupt stop, studying the environment around him. His eyes landed on his father. Inu no Taisho came up to his younger son and stated, "Do not hold anger within your heart. You would have done the same." With this, both dog demons glanced over to Rin, who hid her eyes beneath layers of her onyx hair. Kagome who was still in her husband's arms stepped down. The priestess looked toward the young girl and understood the dog general's words.

Inuyasha was too stunned to speak. He never truly stood before his own father face to face. Inu no Taisho turned toward the darkness of the underworld and spoke, "Step into the light of Tenseiga and you will be returned to the realm of the living." Kagome went close to Inuyasha and pulled him toward the light. She knew what this moment meant for the half demon, but she also knew that there was nothing that he could say or do. When everyone stood in the bright blue light the dog general spoke one more time. His words echoed within the ears and hearts of his sons. He stated, "I am proud of you. Both of you." The gang then vanished from the dog demon's sight.


End file.
